The Way You Make Me Feel
by CodyCrissen
Summary: It's been five years now since Soul and Maka graduated from the academy. Soul is now 20 and finally taller than Maka by a couple inches, and Maka is now 19, and finally busty. Soul and Maka are a couple now. This will tie in with my fanfics, Complicated and Protective.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:**

It's been five years now since Soul and Maka graduated from the academy. Soul is now 20 and finally taller than Maka by a couple inches, and Maka is now 19, and finally busty. Soul and Maka are a couple now, and Blair has stopped trying to seduce Soul and has decided to go for Crona instead.

**Soul_x_Maka**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater, although I wish I did, because Soul Eater is FREAKING awesome.**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**«-¤ Chapter 1 ¤-»**

**Song to set the mood: "**Memories" by David Guetta

**Date:** June 4th, 2014

**Time: **11:04 AM

Soul Eater Evans woke up and looked to his right and realized that Maka wasn't lying beside him. It wasn't a surprise to him, considering she was an early bird. He knew she was in the kitchen making breakfast, because he could already smell the pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Soul sat up out of bed, shirtless, and let out a big yawn. All he was wearing was a pair of long black basketball shorts with a bold neon green stripe down each side. Soul walked out of his and Maka's room and went down stairs. He entered the kitchen while running his hand through his snow white hair with a yawn. "Well goodmornin' Soul. You sleep well?" Maka asked her boyfriend in a singsong voice. Maka was just wearing one of Soul's baggy black shirts and some lacy panties. Her breasts had gone from A-cups to D-cups within the past five years, so her breasts made Soul's shirt stick out a little bit in the chest area instead of lying there like his shirts used to when she was pretty much flat chested.

Soul let out a yawn again, "Yeah. How 'bout you Babe?" Soul came up behind Maka and put his arms around her and rested his chin on her left shoulder to watch her cook. Maka smiled when she felt him do this.

"I slept like a baby," Maka turned her head to kiss Soul, who kissed her back, and then she returned her head to look at the food she was cooking. Maka was making and omelette. It was obviously Soul's omelette, because it consisted of nothing but meat, cheese, and jalapeños. Soul was obsessing over spicy foods as of late, and everything had to be spicy. Maka even had out the hot sauce Soul used with everything. It was called The Devil's Crotch. Maka was cooking her breakfast at the same time, but the one she was working on at the moment was Soul's. Soul decided that kissing Maka would be the best way to thank her for cooking for him. Soul started kissing Maka's neck, and started softly kissing her. Maka softly moaned at this. Soul kissing her neck and then kissed her cheek. "I love you, Soul."

"I love you too, Sexy," Soul replied and let go of her and slapped her ass playfully before walking off to sit at the counter. Maka squealed then giggled in surprise at this. Maka looked back at Soul to see him wink at her.

"Heehee, you're such a tease," Maka giggled, "I wanna go out to the mall today. Will you take me Soul? I like riding with you on your motorcycle," Maka said as she served Soul his breakfast, then sat down across from him and started eating her breakfast.

"Sure, why not?" Soul started loading the hot sauce onto his omelette, "I wanted to go out today anyway. I was gonna take you out on a date today, so, we can just stay out all day," Soul replied then started chowing down on his breakfast, bacon first of course. Maka giggled, and then Soul commented, "Damn, Maka, I love your cooking. You're the best." Maka's cooking skills had improved in the last few years.

"Thank you, Baby," Maka lightly blushed and she smiled, and then finished up her breakfast. Soul finished up around the same time that she did, so she took both their plates and put them in the sink to wash later.

**_««««««««««- NOTE:_**_**The best song to fit this next part is "Turn Me On" by David Guetta -»»»»»»»»»**_

Maka headed up the stairs to their room, and Soul followed her. Soul playfully scooped her up over his shoulder, making Maka giggle, and then tossed her onto the bed, and crawled up on top of her. Maka was blushing, and softly smiling up at Soul, and Soul was staring back down at her with a loving smile and with hungry eyes. Maka ran one of her hands across his scar that he received from Crona's blade, Ragnarok, back when they were evil. Maka had come to finally accept the scar, rather than feeling responsible for it. Soul leaned his head down and captured Maka's lips in a tender kiss, then slipped his tongue into her mouth to dance with her tongue. Maka closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Soul's neck to deepen the kiss. Soul slid his right hand up Maka's (well it was actually his) shirt and grabbed and lightly squeezed her right breast as they kissed. Maka Broke the kiss only for a moment and said, "Well, maybe we can stay home for a while longer," with a mischievous smile then resumed their kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M**

**The Way You Make Me Feel**

**«-¤ Chapter 2 ¤-»**

**Song to set the mood: **"Son of Flynn" by Daft Punk

**Date:** June 4th, 2014

**Time: **1:00 pm

Soul, lying naked on top of Maka, decided it would be best to get up and get dressed now. "Come on Maka, we need to meet up with Black Star and Tsubaki. We're already late."

"Wait…," Maka sat up in bed still naked, "Why are we meeting them?" Maka asked, confused.

Soul slipped on some black heavy duty jeans, a charcoal gray shirt, a black and royal blue leather jacket, and a pair of shoes similar to his favorite ones, except blue and black, then he replied, "Me, you, Tsubaki, and Black Star, are going on a double date to the movies. We're gonna go see World War Z. After that, It'll be just me and you. The movie starts in half an hour," Soul finished getting dressed then went into the bathroom to straighten out his hair.

Maka got up out of bed and slipped on some black lace panties and bra, tight black skinny jeans, and a blood red belly shirt, "Oh, okay. Are you sure we won't be late, Soul?" Maka asked concerned.

Soul walked out of the bathroom to watch Maka's ass as she dressed, "Maka, since when do I ever go the speed limit?" He slapped her ass as he walked past her to grab his keys off his bedside table.

Maka giggled, "True. I don't know how you don't ever get pulled over."

Soul sat on the bed and sprayed on some cologne, "Long story. I'll tell you later," he replied with a smile. Maka finished dressing and putting on her make-up, and perfume, and grabbed her purse, and her and Soul walked down to the garage together, hand in hand. Soul jumped onto the bike and it seemed to roar to life as he put in the keys. Soul had given his bike a new paint job. It was a metallic ink black, with royal blue fire decals along the sides.

Soul looked over at Maka, who was just standing there in awe of the amazing machine that Soul seemed to keep in such perfect condition, and winked at her with a toothy half smile. Maka smiled back, and then got on behind Soul, putting her arms around his waist for support. Soul hit the garage door opener button on his keys, and the garage opened, then he rolled the bike out of the garage and hit the button again to close it. He revved the engine a couple times, while looking back at Maka with a mischievous toothy grin, then took off down the road at top speed, no stopping for stop signs or anything. As they arrived on the highway, Maka hugged Soul tight from behind, breathing in his scent and enjoying the wind flowing through her hair. Soul smiled at this and soon took the exit he needed to get to the movie theatre. Soul parked his bike, and then he and Maka walked to the entrance to the theatre, hand in hand, where Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting for them.


End file.
